A method of the type in question is known from WO 95/12528, in which the stretch film carries in the region of its diagonally opposite longitudinal side edges adhesive strips which enter into an adhesive bond during the helical wrapping of an article to be wrapped. However, with this configuration it is not possible to avoid the first wound layer adhering with its adhesive edge to the article to be wrapped. This is disadvantageous in particular when wrapping long or round parts, since an aggressive action of the adhesive on the surface of the article to be wrapped often cannot be avoided. This is undesired for example when wrapping a steel strip coil or a steel wire roll. Optimum impact and edge protection also cannot always be provided by a wound layer applied in such a way.
It is then known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,776 to use a stretch film with a nonadhesive inner side and an adhesive outer side. This configuration makes it necessary to turn the stretch film through 180° after winding one layer, and after that the other wound layer must be wound with opposing pitch. Such a method is time-consuming because of the opposing windings. If only the first layer is wound, outwardly facing adhesive surfaces are exposed, which proves to be disadvantageous.
The invention is based on the object of developing a method of the generic type and a product created by means of the method in such a way that the wrapping of a long or round part can be achieved in a short time, irrespective of the nature of its material, while achieving reliable protection for transport and consequently avoiding adverse effects on the wrapped article.